


cloak and dagger

by ibreatheakaashi (orphan_account)



Series: there's darkness without you around [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Blood and Gore, Demisexual Iwaizumi, Dirty Talk, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Multi, Nightmares, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Psychological Drama, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Build, Smoking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Violence, ish, iwaizumi is baddass, lord save iwaizumi, oikawa is a brat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ibreatheakaashi
Summary: Iwaizumi is an assassin, in fact  one of the best . He gets a mission to infiltrate the prime minister who’s secretly the mafia boss of the Tokyo. He goes undercover as a bodyguard to spy on. But he unfortunately meets Tooru Oikawa , who just happens to be the son and the heir of being an ambassador next in line. He’s annoying , frustratingly needy , and always getting in to trouble . Meaning he’s a babysitter . Iwaizumi will learn and dig deeper through as he learns more about oikawa and the prime minister.





	1. awakening

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back! this is a new series! Im super excited so enjoy the first chapter!

The nightmares never stopped. He never counted on sleep, only on a large quantity of coffee and sleeping pills. The dreams would vary, but they all revolved around the same thing. 

His past. It was a thing he never mentioned to anyone. Except for maybe one or two people that he gained trust over the years. It was normal, to be guilt ridden of blood and nameless face that he had murdered over the years. But one always stuck in his head. His father’s. His childhood was the worse. The lowest of the lowest typical childhood any kid could have. He lived with his mother who always came smelling like strangers cologne and her lipstick smudged. 

“Mom, do you need help with the dishes?”he often asked, after finishing with his homework, he was homeschooled. His father hated the idea of him going to school. His mother’s hands were scarred and cut with bruises. But she only patted his head and told him not to worry about it. He had no siblings, an only child. He was always alone. Played with the toys that were left for him, drew, splashed in puddles on rainy days. He always saw the other kids playing outside. He grew lonely and sad. His mother was busy raising him and selling herself, while his father was engulfed with work and secret business. They were never close, no romantic antics that made him believe that they loved each other. 

Love did not exist in the Iwaizumi household. 

It was a dark room that he couldn’t escape from. 

The doors and windows in his room were locked and secured, whenever he’d asked his mom why he couldn’t go out, she would hug him tight and give him the same answer.

“Your father wants us to be safe,to keep us safe. It’s for the best.” and that was it. 

As a curious child, he wandered. 

Into rooms he shouldn't have. On his seventh birthday, we given a cake and a message. 

He was beaten for going into his father’s office, the cuts still visible today. His mother pleaded and begged for his forgiveness. 

He chose the wrong time to saunter aimlessly. His father was drunk and couldn’t walk straight. His mother took the beating, as he screamed until his throat ran dry. 

_ Never wander alone. Otherwise he’ll die head first.  _

His teenhood wasn’t much better,he was a smart kid; arithmetics and science boring him. 

The fights grew, he’d often stay up listening to their shouting and the sound of glass shattering. 

Then his mother tried to escape his clutches. It was a poor mistake. He killed her for running away. He watched as he slit her throat, blood bubbling up her throat, as he screamed. 

And he just stood there, paralyzed, as her lifeless eyes stared at him. 

That night, he killed him, crept up behind him and stabbed him in the back. The floor was stained with blood, it turned the ground red. He bolted out the door, the fresh air hitting him. It made him dizzy as he ran. He didn’t know where he was running. 

He came across a miracle that night, changing his life. 

 

=

His earpiece rang in his ear loudly. It buzzed a few times before he decided to hit it.

“Wakey wakey, baby!” it rang cheerfully.

“Makki, I swear to god you better have a goddamn reason for waking me up at.” he checked the glowing red digits across from him.

“At 5 o'clock in the morning.” he growls. He hears laughter and he groans. 

“No I wanted to hear the sound of your unsexy voice in the morning. Of course, Mr.Yoshida requested a new target.” he rolled over, leaving the warmth from his bed. His muscles were aching from running and scaling the building on 23rd street last night. He only got four hours of sleep. 

“I’ll be there in five minutes, where’s the address? You owe me breakfast.” he sat up and got dressed. His apartment was cold, and shivered. The studio apartment was quiet, as the moon shined brightly. 

“Got it baby.” he heard sarcasm in Hanamaki’s voice and he hanged up. He dressed in his black suit, standard by the agency. He slid his gun holster and grabbed his weapon. The door instantly locked and he swung his black jeep open, it was a unlicensed car,given to him by Seijoh. Just like he promised, he got there in 5 minutes. He found the pink-haired man waiting for him.

“Where’s Mattsun?”he asked, no sight of his busy-eyed boyfriend. Hanamaki waved him off. 

“Still asleep,I let him off the hook with his job.” he knew that Matsukawa had just come back from a job in Los Angeles. In front of them was a fancy apartment building, with open windows, and luxurious curtains hiding the rooms. 

“Kenma unlocked the door, and broke the security cameras for five minutes. We better get a move on.” they crept into the back of the building, the door unlocked. They entered. Taking the elevators would be too risky, so the stairs were a safer choice. 

“Who’d Mr. Yoshida want dead?” he asked, peering over Makki’s watch as he pulled up a green screen of the area. They exited and stopped at the twenty-fifth floor. 

“Is this the door?” he dropped down to a whisper, and he nodded. They kicked down the door, gun poised. 

In the center of the room, was their target. Mangled, his neck twisted in a undescribable position. His body bloody, and feet tied together. 

“He held up a fight.” he grunted, rolling the body over. 

He heard a whistle. 

“Duck!” he yelled. A row of bullets came flying in as he somersaulted. He fired and he heard shouts. 

More men entered. He ran up and threw the knife from his ankle. It sailed home into the mans chest and he fell back and he kept on shooting until everyone of them were on the floor, dying or not breathing. 

“It was an ambush he hissed. He pressed the comn.

“Kenma how much time do we have left?” he asked. The earpiece buzzed and a crackling voice came in.

“One minutes.” he cursed. Hanamaki was unharmed luckily only with a few bruises, but his arm was searing from a bullet graze. They reached back to the stairs. They reached halfway,when the more people were closing in. 

“You go down I’ll cover you.” he told him, and Hanamaki looked at him dubiously, it was risky. 

“Come back in one piece.” he warned.  _ I always do, somehow.  _

He headed down the stairs, fending off anyone who approached him until he reached outside and waved. Makki was strong, he fought alongside him for years. He felt a punch in the back and he buckled, flipping around he swung his leg, breaking his neck. 

He was surrounded. He shot the window, breaking it into pieces as it fell onto him, he jumped up, crouching on the ledge, jumping out. In mid-air he prepared for landing. Legs tucked in, head down and he rolled not so gracefully. His ankle bent, and he winced. Standing up, Makki had pulled the car around and he hopped in. 

“Ihrita-san won’t be happy.” Hanamaki pointed out. 

“Just drive.” he told him, sighing. 

He was definitely gonna need that coffee. 

 

=

 

“Who knew Iwaizumi would be scared of stitches?” Sugawara laughed, and he grimaced as the last stich was woven. He glared at him, he was stuck in the medical room on the second floor instead of eating the food that was so kindly bought for him.

“I don’t like stitches. They feel weird.” he reasoned. Suga only chuckled and wrapped the bandage around his arm. 

“Well if you bust them open then I’ll tell Daichi to tell Ukai-san to cut you off from future missions until you fully healed.” was he blackmailing him? Such a devil…..

“I don’t know what he sees in you. Your evil.” and Suga pats him in the back, leading him to the door. 

“I wonder that myself sometimes.” he says before shutting the door with devious smirk. He trudged back to the main level to a party. 

“Iwaizumi, man! I heard about the mission. Take it slow grandpa!” Kuroo teased. And if he had anything in his hand, he would absolutely smother the idiot. He was slouching in the couch, immersed in a video with an owlish Bokuto beside him. His eyes were pensively focusing on the screen. 

“You’re such a cheater Bro!” he yelped. Grabbing the controller, ignoring Iwaizumi now. The headquarters were large, took up most the main floor. The large T.V screen covered majority of the wall, and the couch was large enough to seat 10 people. 

“Here is your breakfast, your majesty.” Matsukawa hands him a  bag of tempura and a piping cup of coffee. He narrows his eyes but thanks him. He opens his mouth when the door opens and Akaashi walks in. immediately, Bokuto goes bounding up to him, all happy and perky. But his focus is Iwaizumi.

“Ihrita-san has requested on your presence for debriefing.” Bokuto droops in disappointment of the lack of attention. Akaashi turns to Bokuto, kisses him on the cheek chastely. 

“Oh, you two could you not be so gaudy in such a serious environment?” Hanamaki mocking fear. Akaashi stared right past him. And turned back to Iwaizumi. 

“You’re wanted too, and please I just saw you looking you wanted to deflower the shit out of Matsukawa.” he retort, and he gasped. 

“If you insist.” he heaves, leaving Mattsun’s now empty lap. 

“Don’t do anything rash while were gone.” he ordered. They were lead to the elevator, taking them up to the highest floor. 

Akaashi knocked twice and they heard ‘enter’. 

Daichi was already there, along with the higher ups. He and Hanamaki seated themselves. 

“Iwaizumi, give us a run-down of the mission,” Ihrita-san ordered.

“At the sakura apartments, we were ambushed with 20 men, they all wore the crest of some strange symbol. Hanamaki flashes a picture they took of one the unconscious men. It was a ring with a snake, and two arrows intersecting the body. 

“Before we were ambushed, our target that was assigned to was found dead. Lacerated and twisted in a gruesome state. We believe that someone knew about the target and killed it beforehand, knowing we’d be there.” he concluded. Ihrita sighs. 

“When will the autopsy come in?” he asks Hanamaki, who straightens up. 

“Watari says it will take 48 hours.” 

“Ihrita-san do you know what the signs are?” he hesitated. He looked at him, with uncertainty. 

“It’s from the prime minister. He’s responsible for this.” 

He probably should’ve drank more coffee, it was too early for this shit. 

Iwaizumi knew it was going to be a long meeting. 


	2. Iwaizumi's frustration part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Rum and coke.” it said. He looked to his right, there he was.  
>  Oikawa Tooru. He lives up his expectations,his brown hair perfectly styled, he wore slacks showing off his long legs, and he gave him smile.   
>  “thanks,Yuji-chan!” he says, taking a sip of his drink. He looks at him, and he turns the other way. He takes his other and is about to find akaashi when two more shots are slide his way.   
>  “On the house.” Oikawa says winking at him. He dips his finger in the beverage, and sucks on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so amazed at the kudos and hits in one day TYSM❤❤️️
> 
> enjoy this chapter!

“Well shit.” he mutters. As soon as he says that, he recieves multiple glares from around the room, and slumps in his seat. 

“Akaashi, pull up everything you know on the prime minister.” Ihrita-san commands. With a few clicks, a profile picture pops up. The man is around late 40’s with a clowlick, and brown eyes telling trouble. He was dressed in his prestigious robes that the high government wore. 

“This is Oikawa Kyosuke, the current prime minister of Tokyo. He’s donated millions to foundations and companies in need. But he’s been under fire for being accused of selling drugs, which he strongly denied. There are some beliefs that has connections to the mafia in Tokyo. According to the location tracker, he was near the apartment buildings where Iwaizumi and Hanamaki were ambushed.” Akaashi noted. 

“Snarky bastard.” Hanamaki’s says under his breath, and Daichi glares at him. 

“Does he have any affiliations or family?” Iwaizumi called out. Maybe that whole family was involved?

“He has a daughter who is 33, and currently missing. Last seen a month ago. Oikawa Kaori, deceased. And they have a son named Oikawa Tooru, he will be the heir next in line to take the minister’s place.” the picture slides, and a new picture appears. A man around his age, and a spitting image of his father. The hair, and the smile. He looked like a rich brat. 

“Oikawa Tooru, a successful businessman taking over Oikawa Inc. he has bodyguards flocked all over him.” Akaashi pointed out. And sure enough the next few photos, he always has a angry looking-black haired kid right next to him. 

“What do we plan on doing?” he questions. 

Ihrita-san looks right at him.

“You’re going to be undercover as a bodyguard. Infiltrate, scope out his business.”

For this flirtatious piece of crap? This was a bad idea. He hasn’t gone undercover for an assassination in a long time. It wasn’t his forte. 

“Why doesn’t some else do it? Akaashi is great for these type of things?” he suggested, and Akaashi gives a look. 

“Akaashi will be standing by with you if you need help, but you’re our best choice out there. This is a special order requested by Ukai-san.” great. He’s being pressured. 

“Fine. when do I start?” Hanamaki shoots him a pity smile, and he flips him off. 

“Tonight, Kiyoko will contact them, there’s a gala downtown. Being held for Oikawa’s promotion.” he probably has to dress up. 

“Yachi will help with your outfit. And yes, you do have to dress up,” he growls, and stands up. 

“Thank you Iwaizumi, Ukai-san will be proud of you.” his heart twinged at the comment. He was raised by the one and only greatest assassin in Seijoh. When escaped his family, the man Ukai was known on the street. He was kind and took him in. he’d witnessed what happened and offered a new life.

The life of murder and glory. He took that path, and never regrets that decision. He made a new life, grew with new friends and companions. He had a new family. 

“Dismissed.” they walked out, and he checked the clock. It was noon. 

“Let’s go eat?” the head-quarters were quiet, except for Matsukawa who was shuffling around with papers. 

“Babe!” Hanamaki runs over, wrapping him into a hug, and Iwaizumi looks away. 

“Can I please not be surrounded by PDA for one fucking second?” he retorts, grabbing his wallet from the counter. There were only a few bills and yen. 

“Kuroo……” he grumbled. He always leaves his wallet around, and the pair is constantly stealing his money. Of course, never paying him back.

“Iwaizumi, you never learn. Thankfully your senpai’s have money. Come on, before your lonely soul starts to drown from all your sorrows.” Matsukawa grinned, shaking his money around. 

“Were the same age,” he replied dryly. 

They headed down the Ramen shop that they always go to, seating in the booths and ordering the usual. 

“Why do down? I mean besides your social life, but you get to go to a magnificent party full of famous people.” he ripped his chopsticks and poked them in the forehead. 

“You idiots.” he snarled. Their orders arrived, and he started wolfing down his noodles, he was starving and didn’t feel like dealing with the biggest scrubs in the world. They giggled like 5-year olds and played spitballs with their straws. He wanted to shove the straws down their throat. He ordered whiskey, popping the cork he took a swing. The smoky-sweet flavor running down his throat. 

“Have you been sleeping?” Hanamaki looked concern. He waved it off with a rushed smile.

“It’s fine, sleeping like usually. The pills have been working through.”

That was a lie. They did the opposite effect, they worsened the dreams. But he couldn’t tell them that.

“Do you need to go see Suga? I’m sure he could make something for you.” he shook his head.

“I’ve already disturbed Suga enough, it’s fine guys.” he offered a reassuring grin, and they crossed their arms, uncertain. 

Like pushy parents. They quietly paid for their food, leaving a tip and left. They walk together back to the building to see Yachi and Kiyoko waiting for them. The blonde girl was pacing around, and when he saw her she nearly fainted. 

Bokuto and Kuroo were whistling, as they were back from their mission. 

“Ooh, Iwaizumi I didn’t know you were a lady dropper.” they cooed. 

“Fuck off.” he muttered and rushed to steady her. 

“Iwaizumi-san, I’m here for bring you your outfit.” he stuttered, poor girl. Was he that intimidating?

“Thank you.” he said politely, worried he might scare her off. Kiyoko smiles at her and pats her on the shoulder. He settles on a three-piece black suit. It was simple, but spoke fortune. 

Akaashi enters, and Yachi starts discussing his own outfit.

“I’ll be joining you as your plus one.” he said amused, probably at Iwaizumi’s confused state. 

“You better do anything scratchy to Akaashi!” Bokuto sits in the corner. Drooping angrily.

“Bokuto-san, I told you this is just a disguise, refrain from your jealousy.” he consoled. 

“I didn’t know you’re the jealous type.” Kuroo muses. Rolling his eyes, he goes to change. The suit as slim fitting and it was tight around his arms. The pants made his legs longer, and he gelled his hair. He walked back out, and Hanamaki clapped, like he was paparazzi.

“Dad, looking suave.” 

“Fuck off.” he goes to the brewer and fills the pot with coffee beans. He didn’t have time to finish his coffee and he really needed some. 

Desperately. 

He remembered when he first met Hanamaki and Matsukawa, they were orphans inseparable by birth. They grew up together training, eating together. They were like brothers to him, even if they were pain-in-the-asses. Bokuto and Kuroo came later, and so did Akaashi and Kenma. The four were close, all went to the same college supposedly. Seijoh was the number one place for hire to call in for assassin's, it paid well too. Paid off his apartment. But that was given to him by Ukai, so he guessed everything else.

 

When it was time to go, he and Akaashi were going to the party by limousine. The long automobile contained all their weapons. He put his holster underneath his waistcoat, his gun was hidden under his pants. He checked the mic, and the earpiece buzzed signaling it was on. 

He slid out and moved around to the front opening the door, to meet Akaashi. He offered an arm. 

“You ready?” he takes it.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

 

=

They were greeted by a receptionist who asked them for their naes, and let them pass. The room was bright, chandeliers illuminating the room. Thousands and thousands of people were dressed in suits and gowns, sipping champagne. The bar was calling out to him, but he felt a tug.

“Daichi is looking for us.” he sighs in disappointment, later. 

He’s guided through the crowds, until they find the familiar brown-haired man. He’s chatting lightly with a dark-haired man, he recognizes him. 

“This is Kageyama Tobio, Oikawa’s advisor.” the blue-eyed boy bows and shakes his hand. His grip is strong. His eyes are confident, but hidden by a layer of blue holes. They were staring right at him. The first thing he notices is his gun, hidden by the lapel of his jacket. Hidden well, wouldn’t be able to see to by normal partygoers. This hands are always leering by his sides, like he doesn’t know what to do with them. 

“Nice to meet you.” he replies. He gives a side glance to Akaashi and excuses himself. He wanders to the bar, the bartender has a blonde undercut and a mischievous glint in his smile. 

“What can I get for you?” he asks pleasantly. 

“Two shots of Vodka.” he says, he was in the mood of something strong. He slides the glasses and he raises the first one and drank it all. The sour taste unsettled down his throat and the burn dissolved. He was about to drink the second shot when a tall figure flopped on the seat beside him.

“Rum and coke.” it said. He looked to his right, there he was.

Oikawa Tooru. He lives up his expectations, his brown hair perfectly styled, he wore slacks showing off his long legs, and he gave him smile. 

“thanks,Yuji-chan!” he says, taking a sip of his drink. He looks at him, and he turns the other way. He takes his other and is about to find akaashi when two more shots are slide his way. 

“On the house.” Oikawa says winking at him. He dips his finger in the beverage, and sucks on it. 

“What did you do poison the shots?” he asks coldly. He gave a gasp, Oikawa clutches his hand to his heart.

“Never! who wouldn’t refuse free shots from Oikawa Tooru? Ladies would be on the ground begging for this opportunity.” snarky. Confident. 

A womanizer. 

“Sorry to disappoint you, i hope you find your expectations with someone who’s willing to get laid tonight.” he scoffed. But he did have to admit, he hadn’t had sex in a while if he was any regular event he would maybe flirt with a couple girls and pay to have a good night. 

But he was a good Samaritan, and he was on a mission. Being an asshole to the Prime minister’s son is probably not the way to go. But his personality was shitty. 

“Attitude, I like it.” he licks his lips, and he wants to stab the dumbass. He hears his voice, recognizing it as Akaashi’s and he’s saved. 

“Tooru, stop terrorizing your new bodyguard.” a tint of interest peeks through. He sees Mr. Oikawa. Looking as sharp as his son, beside him is Kageyama, Daichi, and Akaashi. 

“Sir, it’s an honor to meet you.” he bows. Kiyoko had told them to speak with respect for the man, and as much as he wanted to kill the man, he’d have to wait. 

“Iwaizumi Hajime. Likewise, your companion has told me a lot about you.” he smiles, but it’s icy. 

Oikawa and Akaashi are having a staring contest. 

“Keiji, how pleasant to see you again.” there’s a weird taste in his mouth like he’s trying to rinse it off. 

“Oikawa, you're looking well,” he said quietly. They know each other? 

“I see you’ve met my son.” Mr. Oikawa chimed in. Oikawa looks back at Iwaizumi, skimming his body, evaluating him. It stirs something, and he shifts uncomfortably.

“Come and follow me, I’ll show you the contract. Oikawa I’m sure you’ll entertain our guests.” Oikawa grins lopsided, he means trouble. 

_ Call if there’s trouble.  _ He tells Akaashi through a glance and they head up the cascading stairs overlooking the banquet. He opens the door and enters. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is a pain..... but i stan him
> 
> next chapter: first job as Oikawa's bodyguard
> 
>  
> 
> comment what you think? any predictions.... kudos and comments with love!


	3. Iwaizumi's frustation part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “To a new beginning.” he toasts.
> 
> To a new beginning indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the lack of absence! there's a bit of gore if your uncomfortable its at the end of the chapter.

The room that he entered was large. Inside, was a large brown desk and a grand bookcase stacked all around the room.

Files littered the table and a black chair at the front of it. Their were pictures, he assumed of his family. There was a large family portrait, he stood there.

It was painted, probably done a long time ago. In a chair was a beautiful model-like woman with long brown hair and a rich smile. Beside her was girl around her early twenties, with a shorter hair. The brown hair must be a hereditary trait. Above them, was the Oikawa men, Oikawa with his devious smile, wrinkles emphasizing his cheeks.

A perfect family. “That picture was painted 10 years ago.” a voice echoed, and he turned around to Mr. Oikawa seated in his chair looking rather fondly at the picture. “I didn’t mean to…” he trailed off. But he smiled.

“It was three years before my daughter went missing. Since then, Oikawa has always been distant. I think he may have been closer to her and then with me.” he chuckles. “Is that what why you want to protect Oikawa?” he blurted out, was this man really a drug dealer and a mafia boss?

It seems all he wants to do is look after his only family he has left. And Iwaizumi respected that.

“Yes.” his voice penetrating.

He pulled out a pen and a contract, reading the terms. He was going to come up with a plan to get closer to him, but for now he was to stay close.

“You may think that this job is easy, but it won’t be. Are you willing to sacrifice for Oikawa when he is trouble?”

He wanted to say _no I’ll let him die because he’s a piece of shit._

But instead, “Yes sir.” he nods, approving of his word.

He signs, and they shake hands. “It’s going to be a pleasure working with you.” he smiles, too far and too fake. He pours wine in two glasses, and hands it Iwaizumi.

He takes it carefully. He raises the glass, and it clinks.

“To a new beginning.” he toasts.

_To a new beginning indeed._

=

When they head back to the main party, it’s chaotic. The crowds are filled with drunk staggering people. They sway back and forth unsteady. Mr. Oikawa disappearing suddenly, and he went back to the bar. It was disastrous.

“Iwa-chan! You’re back. I thought my dad kidnapped you!” he giggled, he seemed tipsy.

“Oikawa, you’re drunk.” he looked around for Akaashi, finding him nearby. He looked flushed.

“When are we leaving?” he hissed.

“Once I feel like I’m not doing to throw up.” Bokuto would kill him if he knew Akaashi got drunk

. “Why’d you get drunk? Were on a job?” he scowls, Akaashi rolls his eyes and clings to him.

“Oikawa just pissed me off, and he challenged me to a round of drinks.” Akaashi sighed, rubbing his forehead.

“Akaashi? How do you know him?” Akaashi glances at him, and he regrets asking.

“We dated for a couple months in college before I was with Bokuto. I couldn’t all the scandalous fame and people walking all around him all the time.” he raises his eyebrows. He dated other people, and more importantly, a famous douchebag.

“It was a mistake, I know.” he says reading his mind.

“Go call the limousine, I’m going to scope out the place a bit more.” he pats his back, pushing him forward.

“Call me if you find something.” he instructs and Iwaizumi loses sight of the black-haired man in the sea of people.

Then a ring shoots out, and he dives down.

It’s loud and the room grows louder with screams. He presses the comm. “Daichi, where are you?” “I’m here, you need to get Oikawa to safety, Kageyama has Mr. Oikawa.”

he heaves, this sucks but he gets to work. He ducks and dives through the mass swarm, and finally finds the bar.

“Oikawa, we need to get out here.” he instructs, but the brunette is too intoxicated

to hear the noises and is currently occupied with a girl whose dress is hiked up and is splayed her chest against his shoulder.

“I’m quite busy, come back later.” he wants to smack the idiot. The shouts and bullets come closer.

He grabs his arm and hoists him on his shoulders. He whines and throws a fit. He looks around for an exit and sees one to his right. He dashes with a heavier Oikawa nearly on top of him. The man’s taller than him by a few centimeters, and the weight is slight difference, but he’s like a log.

“Dammit,” he mutters, and kicks the door open. Outside is a Ferrari, and finds it unlocked. He slides Oikawa into the passenger seat and sits in the drivers seat, and hits the one button. They’re driving down the highway with a mumbling drunk Oikawa besides him. He hears a yawn, and Oikawa looks at him with his milky brown eyes, they look pretty and Iwaizumi looks back at the road.

“Where are we, Iwa-chan?” he seems to back calmed down.

“Were on the road, the Gala was attacked. Wait what did you just call me?” he turns back to an innocent looking Oikawa grinning at him

. “Iwa-chan!” “Don’t call me that! You know that’s not my name!” he raged, the stupid nickname.

“But, what if I need you? I won’t have time to say your full name. Iwa-chan is shorter, don’t you think?” he was about to reach over to choke him, but thought of a better solution.

“Fine, then I’ll call you trashykawa because your such trash.” He gasps, and shows disgust.

“Better yet, i’ll call you shittykawa because of your shitty personality.” Watching Oikawa pout in defeat as they bicker throughout the whole car ride brings joy to Iwaizumi.

They arrive at Iwaizumi’s apartment building. He scans his key and the garage unlocks.

“You’re taking me your apartment, you may as well just ask me to sleep with you.” Oikawa bats his eyelashes.

He stares right past him, unamused. They take the elevator to his floor. He takes out his keys and it clicks, pushing the door opens and Oikawa follows.

“Iwa-chan not too shabby,” he comments inspecting the interior. He loosens his tie and unbuttons, groaning at the fact he could he could breathe.

Rolling his shoulders, he remembers he has a guest.

“Stay with me for the night and I’ll take you back to your home. It’s safer here,” he explains.

He grabs a towel and flings it in Oikawa’s face.

“Mean! What’s this for?”

“Take a shower, I’ll make something to eat.”

Oikawa flashes a rather kind smile and heads into the bathroom. He opens the fridge,finding it rather empty. He orders takeout, reminding himself to go the store. While he waits, he calls Akaashi.

“Did you make it make?” Akaashi booms. He winces at the loudness.

“Yes, I got Oikawa out. He’s with me.” “Why don’t you ask him some questions?” he suggests.

“I can’t it takes time.” he hisses.

“What takes time?” a dripping Oikawa asks, and he hangs up.

“Lemme get you some clothes.” he hurries to his drawers, grabbing something that would his tall frame. Finding it slightly difficult, he finds sweatpants and a t-shirt.

He gives it to Oikawa, and he shuts the door. Sighing, he returns back to the kitchen. He pulls out utensils and the doorbell rings, he pays and takes the food to the couch. He sees him walk out in his slightly short pants and the shirt riles up his stomach.

The pale built flesh showing, and he looks away.

“I didn’t know you could cook?” Oikawa cooes, taking a seat beside.

“I can’t, I bought take-out. I hope it matches up the majesties standards.” he retorts. He opens his agedashi tofu, and pulls out a chopstick.

“I didn’t know what you like so I got an assortment.” Oikawa chirps happily and start to eat. Iwaizumi is flipping through channels when Oikawa stops him.

“Iwa-chan! Let’s watch this one! I love it!” it’s Alien, a super bad sci-fi movie from the late 1970’s.

He didn’t take him for sci-fi movies centric. He sniffles a laugh.

“This crap? Come on? Do you really have that bad of movie taste?”

“This is an amazing movie! You may just have the crappy taste. My style is extravagant.” he flips his hair and takes a bit of his stir-fry, humming in pleasure.

“You really are a crappy guy,” he mutters. Oikawa gawks but doesn’t say anything and he takes it as a win

. He sees Oikawa clinging to the edge of his seat, as blood and gore show up periodically in the movie. At one point, Oikawa hides his away away from the screen and closes his eyes into Iwaizumi’s shoulder. He wrestles him off of him, but he stays nestled there.

“Dipshit.” he sighs. When the movie is finished, Oikawa is sleeping, soft snores coming from his mouth. He carries him to the bed, and tucks him in like a five year old.

_Why am i doing this?_

He grabs a spare blanket from the closet and settles on the couch and wills himself to fall asleep.

=

His dream is one of the worse ones.

It’s his parents. He’s in his childhood home, he’s sitting in the kitchen waiting for dinner with his mother.

She accidentally cuts herself and he jumps up to help her. The wound is large and he sees the flesh and bone of her hand.

It raw and he looks up at her. Its those eyes, their brown.

Just like Oikawa’s and they leak blood, streaming tears on her face.

“Help me.”

it croaks, he reaches out to touch it, and it turns to black muddy decaying flesh.

He almost threw up.

“Mom.”

he holds her and her arm is crumbling, the smile. It’s his mother, blood stains his hands, and in his hands is a knife.

He blinks and he’s sitting in a chair, below him is are bodies.

Millions and millions in piles.

He stands up, making his way down.

Hanamaki.

Matsukawa.

Akaashi.

Their bloods is on his hands.

Beside him is him. He’s younger, his spiky hair less defined.

“Did I do this” he whispers, his feet are sticky and wet in red.

In front of him, is Mr. Oikawa.

_They speak to him._

_What will you do?_

_What will you do?_

_You killed them all. It’s your destiny. Kill one more._

He screams.

“Iwa-chan!” he continues to trash around.

The words chanting in his mind.

“Iwaizumi! Wake up!” a voice snaps him awake.

Above him is a bedridden sleepy-eyed Oikawa. His eyes widened and frightful.

It was just another nightmare.

Just another dream. It wasn’t real.

He should’ve taken a pill tonight.

“I’m sorry if I woke you up.” he murmurs twisting around.

He was in his bed, last time to checked, he was on the couch.

“You started shouting and I took you to your bedroom. Are you alright?” he hands him a glass of water. He takes it gratefully and cold liquid runs down his throat.

“Nothing but a bad dream. Go to sleep.”

he flips over and nestles into the covers that were sprawled over him.

“Ok, if your sure about it.” Oikawa says closes his eyes. Once he hears the steady breathing, he stays up for the rest of the night.

His fears got the best of him, making him weak.

He hated that.

It was going to a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe im back ill try to post for frequently.
> 
>  
> 
> comment and kudos lovelies!
> 
> next chapter: a bad desicison


	4. oikawa is pain(but we already knew that)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the fuck is happening?” he growled slowly, and they all scrambled.  
> “We can explain.” Hanamaki starts.  
> “You have 5 seconds to explain what is having and why you called me suddenly for an emergency!” he yells. Oikawa stands there still unnoticed.  
> “Well we wanted to cook some cream puffs and it got messy.” he looks apologetic.  
> “Bokuto. Kuroo.” he turns to the pair mid-pause.  
> “I’m going to kill you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK FROM THE DEAD
> 
> you also get a bit of the Bokuaka relationship

The first thing Iwaizumi feels when he wakes up is a rock. Or it felt like one. He shifted, to see an arm strung around him. It was Oikawa’s, and prodded him away. He was nuzzled into his shoulder and deep asleep.

“Wake up.” he says, he hears his alarm clock beep and he slapped the button to turn it off. But Oikawa still layed there not moving. He must be a heavy sleeper, he poked him. He didn’t stir, so he pinched him hard and he whipped up, his eyes still sleepy.

“Get up, I have work.” he swings his legs over the bed not waiting for Oikawa.

He takes a shower, not bothering to pay attention what he was doing, he let the hot water run down his muscles. He got dressed in more casual wear, knowing that today he hadn’t been called in for anything yet. Being an assassin meant that he always wore the standard uniform but he also rarely wore normal clothing, he walked out to the living room to see Oikawa helping himself to a heaping cup of coffee.

“Do you normally use someone’s kitchen without asking?” he inquires, going to the brewer upon entering.

“Good morning to you, sunshine.” he blows a kiss, and pouts when Iwaizumi turns the other direction. His phone rings, and he picks it up.

“Hell-?” he starts and a loud screech stops him.

“Iwaizumi, help me!” it buzzed and he heard noises in the background, he started to panic.

“Hanamaki, what’s wrong?”

“Were in deep trouble, come to Seijoh quickly.” he hangs up and grabs his jacket, and a squawking Oikawa flocking behind him.

“Where are you going?” Oikawa asked bewildered. He turns around.

“We’re going to my work, hurry.” he grabs his collar and hulls him along. As they drive a list of possibilities run through his head.

An emergency meeting?

Did someone get hurt?

His nervous thinking nearly caused the car to swerve multiple times. If it wasn’t more Oikawa’s constant pestering of attention, they probably would’ve ran into a pole.

He knew it was also an extremely bad idea to bring the enemies **son** to Seijoh but he had to keep his cover. He parked in the garage, and he stopped at the door. Scanning his hand, it opened. The desk receptionist smiled and blushed when she saw Oikawa.

“Stop flirting.” he swatted his hand that was waving to her.

“It’s called being friendly, but you would never know that. You’re always scowling.”

“I don’t scowl.” he frowns. They go to the elevator and he presses for the 5th floor.

And when he enters, its chaos.

On the couch stood Kuroo and Bokuto play fighting as the table facing the tv was covered in pizza, and spilled coke.

The rug below was dirty coated with crumbs. But the kitchen was the worst part, liquid spilled on the kitchen, the bottle dripping to the ground.

It smelled like something was burning. It reeked of smoke and dishes piled the sink. Hanamaki and Matsukawa wore cream and pastry dough on their aprons and adorning their body like ornaments. As the bell chimed from the elevator, it was as if time froze and their faces turned to Iwaizumi in shock.

“What the fuck is happening?” he growled slowly, and they all scrambled.

“We can explain.” Hanamaki starts.

“You have 5 seconds to explain what is having and why you called me suddenly for an emergency!” he yells. Oikawa stands there still unnoticed.

“Well we wanted to cook some cream puffs and it got messy.” he looks apologetic.

“Bokuto. Kuroo.” he turns to the pair mid-pause.

“I’m going to kill you.” he takes a step to strangle the both of them, but he never gets to when the door opens and enters Akaashi. He looks up, unamused. He surveyed the mess and notices Oikawa and bristles.

“What is HE doing here?” Oikawa sneers at him, and looks away.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki look at him, and disbelief appears, he knew this was a bad idea.

“Oikawa Tooru, since to meet Iwaizumi’s coworkers.” Oikawa flashes smile and moves to shake their hands. Limply they return the shake back.

Akaashi is staring daggers at him, but it’s nothing he couldn’t handle.

“Yes, I’d like to introduce my friends Hanamaki and Matsukawa.” they flash a peace sign.

“Bokuto and Kuroo, these idiots.” he points to them, and Oikawa laughs.

“Lookin good Kuroo, have you gained anymore muscles, you seem a bit heavier.” he bats an eyelash and Kuroo curls his lips.

“Oikawa, has all that money gotten into your head? I hope not wouldn’t want to disappoint daddy would we?” Kuroo cocks his head.

“Wait you know each other?” he says, utterly confused.

“We played volleyball in college.” Kuroo spits out.

“Moving on, and you already know Akaashi.” he nods to the bitter looking man. Oikawa grins and take a step closer to him.

“Always a pleasure Keiji.” he bows. Akaashi glares and Bokuto is quizzical.

“You know this man?”

“I did.” he says calmly.

“Is that how you treat your ex?” Oikawa lilts teasingly. Bokuto eyes widens.

“Oikawa shut up.” Akaashi’s voice grows low. This is dangerous. He had to do something.

“Break it up, come on you had your fun.” he pats Akaashi on the shoulder. Oikawa takes a step to Iwaizumi, darn his height, Oikawa was only a few inches taller than him giving him the advantage. His fingers rake over his chest, alluring.

“But it’s only getting started.” his voice was lower and addicting. Iwaizumi was compelled, and he snapped back.

“Shittykawa, don’t even think about it.” he grabs the cuff on his collar, meeting eye to eye.

“Iwa-chan what are you doing to do about it!” he sings out. His fingers sliding along his cheek. He grabs his wrist, flipping it. He sweeps his leg pulling him down to the ground.

“I’ll kick your ass.” he whispers into his ear.

Kuroo whistles and he straightens up. Oikawa gets up on his feet and pats the imaginary dust off his pants.

“Ma man!” he yells, and goes up for the fist pump, Iwaizumi stares and he drops it.

“As for this mess, I want it picked up! All of you!” they get to work, and start grabbing the broom and mop.

“Oikawa help them!” he commands and he pouts. But reluctantly takes part with the cleaning crew.

“Akaashi go take Bokuto, he won’t be any help.” and when Akaashi gets riled up it only upsets Bokuto too and neither of them will be useful, to his relief he only nods and he and Bokuto quietly leave. He slumps in the chair, he felt as if his life had shortened 10 years.

On the bright side, Oikawa was oblivious to what his job was. He had to keep cover, and he was making it harder for him.

Goddamnit, this head was starting to throb, did he take his pills? He wobbles, his breath quickening. He clutches his chest.

No he was having a panic attack, he hated when they occurred.

He hears voices but they swarm around him.

Faster.

And faster.

He couldn’t breathe.

  


=

 

Oikawa knew exactly how to get him all wounded up, he could read him like a book, and it pissed him off.

Akaashi knew accounted himself to be weak but his words always hit the spot.

He didn’t want Bokuto to get worried and ponder.

His past wasn’t something he liked others to know. Only Iwaizumi knew, and in return he knew his own. He sat in their apartment that most the assassins lived in. He and Bokuto shared housing together, always been that way since high school. They sat in the kitchen, Akaashi sat on the couch, wrapped in blankets keeping him warm. Bokuto was silently chopping vegetables for lunch, he was glad that Iwaizumi let them go, Bokuto had been quiet for the past few hours and it was driving him crazy. He’s always been able to predict him but knows he was unreadable. He drops the blanket from the sofa as it drops lightly and he pads to the kitchen. Bokuto doesn’t hear him and he wraps his arm around his waist.

“Bokuto, can we talk?” he says softly.

“Aren’t we know?” he replied shortly not stopping from his chopping. He pivots his hips to force Bokuto to face him and drop the knife, his gold eyes dull and thick from dry tears.

“Koutarou, are you opposite from what Oikawa said?”

“How many?” he squints confused.

“How many people like Oikawa?” he demands. He sighs, explaining his is complicated.

“Only Oikawa….” he trails off and he looks at him expectantly.

“And Iwaizumi but-” he cuts him off and Bokuto steps away, backing up.

“So am I just one of them? Are you going to throw me away and move on?” he shouts and he winces.

“Let me finish.” he says calmly and he quitens.

“Oikawa was a toxic relationship with his fame, and Iwaizumi was a one-night stand and we realized that we’re just friends, and I moved on. I found someone that I can hold on to forever.” he cups his hands on Bokuto’s cheek, skimming his jawline. His eyes don’t meet his and he pulls him closer.

“He was my first but you’ll be my last.” he whispers and lightly kisses him. His fingers move to cradle his hair, flattening it. He dips his chin he catches his lips and his tounge teases his mouth open and it slips in warm, exploring. His fingers move up his back and he pulls him in, he nips at his lips and he gasps. He’s backed into the couch, with a hazy Bokuto above him. His limbs tease over hard muscles and he kisses him again, making him light-headed.

Bokuto needed him.

Things could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait! i had major writing block!
> 
> but if ur a current reader of my other story 'the reason i breathe is you' that one hold for a couple more days until i make the plot for ending sequence
> 
> comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think!
> 
> I LOVE MATSUHANA


End file.
